The present invention relates to a luminous material for making bathing scrubbers, and more particularly to a kind of artificial fiber having adequate amount of luminous powder blended thereinto during the manufacture process thereof, so that the artificial fiber is luminous and has suitably rough surface. When the artificial fibers are compressed into strips for making differently shaped bathing scrubbers, the scrubbers are attractive and effective in removing dust and callus from a user's skin.
There are many bathing scrubbers made of multi-layers of artificial fibers folded and tied together, such as ball-shaped and long braid-shaped bathing scrubbers. Such bathing scrubbers made of artificial fibers tend to produce and hold large quantity of bubbles and are therefore soft and comfortable for use.
When manufacturing conventional artificial fibers for making bathing scrubbers, pigments are usually blended into raw material of artificial fibers. There are almost unlimited colors that can be presented on the artificial fibers. These colors, however, do not give the artificial fibers bright and luminous surface. That is, most bathing scrubbers made of artificial fibers look dull, even though they are colored. Maybe light colors can make the bathing scrubbers look brighter, but they do not make the scrubbers shining and lively. Such bathing scrubbers are therefore less attractive and not so competitive in the markets.
Moreover, such conventional artificial fibers have smooth surface that is soft and comfortable in touch. However, such smooth surface is not suitable for thoroughly removing dust and callus from the user's skin.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a type of luminous artificial fiber having suitably rough surface, so that bathing scrubbers made with such artificial fibers have luminous appearance to attract consumers and increase their share in markets and have rough surface to comfortably and effectively clean a user's body.